That, and maturity
by juliashappyfish
Summary: As Ron and Hermione stroll around Hogsmead after Ron's apparition practice, Ron spots someone he'd really rather not see. When he tries to hide, Hermione can't help but laugh at his blatant but endearing display of immaturity.


** Title**: That, and maturity  
**Author**: Grace M.  
**Ship**: Ron/Hermione  
**Rating**: PG/PG-13  
**Genre**: Fluff, Humor  
**Word Count**: 2,464  
**Prompt**: _While returning from Apparation practice in Hogsmeade, Ron spots Lavender and immediately pulls Hermione into an alley, shielding himself with her body. Their faces are inches a part…what happens?_ Written for a LJ community challenge  
**Comment**: Special thanks to Merrin for betaing this fic. She's awesome XD...

* * *

It was cloudy out. The coming rain seemed to be delaying a rather perpetual onslaught. _The calm before the storm_. One would expect the Burrow to reflect this weather's current state of affairs, gloomy and foreboding. No, the Burrow was anything but. In fact, the Weasley household was absolutely bursting with life. At the relatively early hour of 8 am, the place was buzzing with noise and activity. It was packed, for one. Fleur's family, as well as all the Weasley's, minus Percy and the twins, were currently staying at the Burrow, where the wedding would be held the next day. Plans and last minute preparations were tended to, and done so with great care. Having Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Delacour at the head of everything was definitely not a sight to see, or experience for that matter, but at least things were accomplished. Most of the Weasleys were occupied with a task, and though Hermione had offered a helping hand, Molly nicely dismissed her. "Helping Ron with his apparation skills is already a handful, dear. Sit by the window, and relax. Ron should be down soon," she had said this morning. 

Hermione arrived at the Burrow late last night. Ginny greeted her stiffly. She looked ready to burst with frustration. Her mother's constant nagging about the ceremony preparations and Gabrielle's irritating taunts regarding Harry were the source of her less-than-controlled anger. Ron, on the other hand, seemed much more withdrawn. He was, however, very glad to see her. She can acutely remember the way he had hugged her. _Like he had missed her_. And it wasn't awkward, or weird, or in any way wrong. For a while now, their relationship had taken a bit of a shift, ever since the poisoning anyway. She couldn't exactly pinpoint where they were, but she was pretty sure they had made progress.

It was 8:15 am, and Ron still hadn't come down. His apparation practice started in 45 minutes. She considered waiting a little longer, but knowing Ron, she decided against it. He was, after all, notorious for sleeping in. She might as well go upstairs and make sure he was awake. She stood up from the window seat she was presently lounging on, and quickly swept her eyes over the room in case her best friend skimmed by unnoticed. No such luck.

Upon arriving, Hermione knocked on his bedroom door, loud enough for him to hear, but not enough to make her subject to his morning grumpiness. There was no response.

_Guess he's still sleeping_, she concluded.

She carefully turned the doorknob, and opened the door. There, laying half-naked on his bed was a peaceful looking Ron, without a care in the world. Hermione smiled indulgently. Ron was indeed a sight to see.

"Ron?" she said quietly. Books were strewn among the mess of clothes practically covering the entirety of the floor. She walked slowly towards his bed, careful not to break anything. She bent down and picked a regular white tee shirt, and then stretched to grab the pair of jeans hanging precariously on his chair. She figured it would go faster this way. They certainly didn't want to be late just because Ron couldn't find something to wear.

"Ron," she called out again, albeit much more loudly and firmly this time. Hermione sat on the edge of the bed, and tried to shake him awake.

"Ron! Wake up!" she persisted.

"Hmph" Ron mumbled while turning his back to her.

"Get up!" she exclaimed loudly. "Ron," she continued shaking him, even after he shrugged her off the first time, but he shrugged her off again.

"Not yet," Ron spoke into his pillow.

"Your apparation practice starts at 9, Ron, and it's 8: 20 now," Hermione shrilled. "GET UP!"

_My apparition practice, right_, he thought. _Wait, that's today_.

He sat bolt upright, causing Hermione to stumble back into a standing position. She was about to fall when Ron absent-mindedly caught her.

"Okay?" he asked, looking down at her face, a foot away from his.

"Yeah," she said, shoving his clothes into his chest.

He finally took them, but not before a few seconds elapsed with her in his arms. He gently let go of her. Seeing as he was only wearing his boxers, he quickly put his trousers and shirt on. He would have been much more self-conscious if it weren't for his current schedule predicament.

"I can't believe you forgot," Hermione admonished, ignoring the fleeting moment she had just encountered with Ron, not to mention the flutter in her stomach. Quickly enough, a slightly amused expression formed on her face, much to Ron's surprise.

"Best hurry up now. I'll wait for you downstairs," she said, a tenor of laughter in her voice as she left his bedroom. Ron will never change. Even for something as important as his apparation license, he'll still sleep in.

"Right," he said, dumbfounded, before leaving for the washroom.

ooo

He still couldn't believe Hermione conceded to his request. Hermione was very keen on following orders just as they are. He clearly remembered his mother telling him the night before that they were to return immediately after his practice. So Hermione agreeing to his request to stay a little longer in Hogsmead is, in fact, very peculiar, and she didn't seem too happy about it. She was decisively sulking. Her arms were crossed across her chest as she tried to stay passive. Ron knew she didn't like this, not one bit.

"Lighten up, Hermione," he said, nudging her playfully. "Nothing to be childish about."

"I'm not being childish, Ronald. I'm being perfectly normal, thank you very much," she retorted.

"Are not," he insisted. He wasn't debasing her or anything. He actually thought it was rather endearing to see Hermione put up with his frivolous requests. He knew this was a result of their fragile relationship after his poisoning. He knew Hermione was being cautious with him; she didn't want to drive him away. Not that she could anymore, he thought wryly. He wasn't going to go through that again - that being their time apart.

It was then that he heard a very familiar, and definitely not a good kind of familiar, voice. He turned around only to see none other than Lavender talking animatedly to Parvati a few feet away. She seemed totally oblivious to everything around her. Ron glanced quickly at Hermione who was totally frozen in place. In a moment of desperation, Ron grabbed Hermione to a nearby alley and hid behind her.

"What are you doing?" Hermione whispered hastily.

"Hiding. What do you reckon I'm doing?" he snapped back. Hermione stared at him for a moment. He felt unnerved by her stare, but didn't falter, or move. The fine line between friends and lovers was too tempting to cross when it came to Hermione, but Ron would endure the temptation rather than face Lavender, especially with Hermione here. He was mere inches away from her face. Suddenly, Hermione bursted out in laughter, effectively suprising her best friend. Her head was bowed, and Ron struggled to stay hidden behind his unsteady friend. Ron was not only confused, but rather frightened too.

"Hermione, please stop moving," he pleaded, though the situation did seem rather funny now that he thought of it. Still, he wasn't keen on running into his ex-girlfriend. Hermione, thankfully, stood still.

"Who says she won't recognize me?" Hermione whispered through her grin. "This hair isn't necessarily common around here, you know"

"Dios colorus droittum," he enchanted as he waved his wand. Hermione's curly brown hair turned into a straight jet-black hairdo. She took a strand and held it in front of her so she could inspect it.

"Black?" she questioned. "Why straight black hair?"

"First thing I thought of, okay?" he replied exasperatedly. "Now be quiet, or she'll hear you." He positioned himself more comfortably on the wall, his head and back bent forwards.

"How do you even know a glamour spell?" she asked, a smirk playing at her lips.

"Bloody Hell, Hermione. What are you trying to do?" he pleaded desperately, his eyes downcast.

"And you say I'm being childish," Hermione said lightheartedly. She lifted his chin up so that he can look at her, and it felt like a thousand hippogriffs stampeded through him. Her gaze was soft and warm, and Ron was struck with an intense pang of guilt. Months. For months, they weren't on speaking terms. For months, he was without her. Though he was well aware that it was mostly his fault, he realized then that maybe Hermione felt guilty too. Not for kissing Krum, but for refusing to talk to him during the whole Lavender fiasco.

All in one moment, everything seemed clear. Yes, he'd previously pondered the reasons why she had been so angry, but he steadily avoided what now seemed painfully obvious. She was genuinely hurt. Not just over her lost date, but she was hurt over the whole idea of him being with Lavender. It had been his initial intention, but he soon realized it wasn't what he wanted, not at all.

"I'm sorry," he blurted out. He waved his wand and changed her hair back to normal. Ron felt weird talking to her with this hairstyle.

"It's okay, Ron. I just wish she'd leave soon so we can leave. Other than that, I don't mind you hiding behind me," she said, misunderstanding what his apology was for. He noticed a glint in her eyes.

"No, no, I didn't mean sorry about that," he corrected her. Her brows furrowed in confusion. "I'm sorry about Lavender." Ron took a deep breath. He was bound to face the truth sooner or later. But Hermione laughed. Again.

"Ron, I hardly think her standing a few feet away is in any way your fault. But if you mean like a general sorry for Lavender for, well, just being Lavender, then really, you have no power over that either," she said, misinterpreting him once more.

"It's my fault that I have to hide from her, I started the whole thing," he said, trying to make her see what he truly meant. He was relieved when she bit her lip in contemplation.

"We've already settled it. Let's not think about it anymore," she insisted, having understood his point. She was nervously playing with the hem of her muggle top. He watched her carefully. He realized that whenever any romantic feelings between them are confronted, Hermione and him have always bypassed it. Though these feelings might seem unbelievably obvious at some moment in time, something happens, and makes one of them doubt those feelings. Both never knew where they stood with the other.

Hermione looked back to see Lavender, still completely unaware, slowly walking away. Hermione, on her part, was studiously trying to avoid her best friend's gaze.

"I really am sorry," Ron repeated.

"I know, Ron," she sighed. "I overreacted, you overreacted, and it turned into something ugly. But it happened," she clarified, summing up the heartfelt discussion they had during his recovery.

"I don't think you should be hiding from Lavender, though, especially not behind me. It's not very mature," she added teasingly.

"Shut it, Hermione," he retorted in jest.

"You know, I just might run after her now. After all, it's impolite not to greet old friends," she said, flashing him a roguish smile. She slowly started walking towards the same direction as Lavender.

"You wouldn't. You don't even like Lavender," Ron tried to find fault in her scheme.

"Oh, but it's not about liking her or not. It's about pissing you off," she declared impishly.

"Who says I'll go with you? You can go alone, doesn't make a difference to me," Ron stated, clearly proud of his comeback. Hermione laughed, walking faster to catch up to Lavender and Parvati who were a few stores away.

"You mum will have your head if I don't come back with you. And if you come back without me, it's still your head, and you know it."

"You're evil," he huffed. She was nearing closer to the girls when she felt a pair of hands on her waist pulling her back.

"Let me go," she said as she tried pushing herself away from Ron's hold.

"That's not very nice, you know," he said, chuckling, holding her steady. "Messing with a bloke's head. Not nice at all. You've spent far too much time with Ginny if you ask me." He continued tugging her backwards.

"You'd think after all that brotherly and sisterly ribbing, you'd take it like a man," Hermione said loudly, confronting him.

"Oh, that's how it is, uh?" And before giving her a chance to respond, he started tickling her. Hermione doubled over with laughter, struggling to get out of his grasp.

"No… fair," she said through gasps of air.

"Admit defeat, Hermione," Ron said cheekily.

"No." She struggled to get away, but to no avail.

"Common Hermione…" he persisted, laughing also, but never ceasing his tickling onslaught.

"FINE!" Hermione finally conceded, gasping for breath. He let go of her obligingly. The wrath of Hermione was not one to be reckoned with, after all. He was still chuckling when she smacked him hard on the chest. It was funny to watch a petite Hermione attempt to harm his rather tall self. Of course, it wasn't painful, and Hermione had to notice it too. She was about to hit him again when he grabbed her wrists and stilled her movements.

"I told you you were being childish," he said, still chortling. She wrenched her wrists away and narrowed her eyes at him in mock-indignation.

"Just because you're bigger and stronger does not give you the right to call or even think of me as childish, because I'm—" She never got to finish her sentence because Ron had roughly tugged her flush against him and kissed her. It took her a moment to respond. When he was about to pull back in assumption that she had rejected him, she pulled him closer, and deepened the kiss. She tangled her hands in his hair and felt his arms snake around her waist. It didn't matter that he was too tall for her, and that she was standing on her tiptoes, or that he had to bend his head a considerable amount to reach her. It was still perfect.

When they broke apart, which was strictly due to lack of oxygen, Hermione couldn't resist teasing him further, "you know, it's not very mature to cut people off like that."


End file.
